Can You Survive 26: Magical Realm
Can You Survive 26: The Magical Realm is the current twenty-sixth installment of the Can You Survive Survivor series. It is the first season following the hiatus and the introduction of The Colony. The game began on March 29, 2018 with the introduction of the returning players. They were revealed on the Facebook page where the public voted for one prefect per house. The new players were revealed the following day. All contestants were sorted into their tribes based on their Pottermore House placement. On day nine, the tribes dissolved into two tribes of nine. On day fourteen, the remaining contestants competed in The Triwizard Cup followed directly by a tribe swap. On day twenty, the tribes merged. In the end, Mary Kwiatkowski beat out Adam Hassan and Emily Langton in a 5-4-0 vote. The season deviates from locations or historical events and is instead be based on magic and the world of Harry Potter. Production Production for this season began in February 2018 during The Colony. Production thought it would be more beneficial to move back and forth between the CYS and Colony formats in order to interest a wider variety of applicants. Brandon and Frances will remain on production for the season while also joining the team will be Gray (Nepal, Genesis) and Kait (Titanic, Saga). Applications for the season went out on March 1st and lasted until March 16th. Twists * Sorting Hat - All applicants were required to take the Pottermore quiz in order to see which house they fall in. The original tribes will separate the contestants based on their house. * Prefects '- Each round, one or two prefects per tribe were selected by the outgoing prefects. The first prefects were selected by public vote between the eight returning players. The prefects after merge were the challenge winners. They gained access to the room of Requirements and were allowed to talk to the other prefects. * '''Room of Requirements '- Each round, the prefects entered the Room of Requirements to choose a numbered case. Behind nineteen of the cases were rewards - good or bad. * '''Dementors' Kiss - '''Each round, the eliminated contestant would cast a vote for someone on their old tribe. That vote would carry over until that person attended Judgement again. * '''Patronus - Each contestant was given one Patronus. If they felt like the eliminated contestant was going to send their Dementor' Kiss at them, they could use the Patronus to block that. If successful, it would cancel out the extra vote against them. * Quidditch Matches - During the first three rounds of the game, the houses competed against just one other house in the challenge. The battles would alternate every round so each house battled each other one time. * Triwizard Cup - During the final sixteen, each school voted someone out. Then the schoools came together to vote out a third person. Those three eliminated contestants participated in the Triwizard Cup - a sequence of duels where the winner would return to the game and the losers would be out. The winner would also become a captain upon returning to the game during the swap. Castaways : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Awards *Player of the Season: Adam *Fan Favorite: Christine *Best Pre-juror: Lexi C *Best Story Arc: Mary *Best Duo: Emily & Mary *Best Alliance: Tienes un Amigo en mi *Hero: Alex *Villain: Emily / Mary *Most Entertaining: Jordyn *Best Jury Speech: Katie